A Human and a Vampire
by Rowena Pendragon
Summary: What if Tsukune had actually declared his love for Moka after retrieving the rosary from her father? How will the others react to Tsukune's revelation? Disclaimer: Based on the anime, not the manga so it doesn't necessarily follow the manga timeline or storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a story of how I wanted the ending to the anime to happen. Note that the lines from the first part come directly from the show. Well, lines either from the subtitles or from the dubbed English.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, and Kurumu Kurono watched in shock as the castle began crashing down, each one worried for the object of their affections, Tsukune Aono. Each girl had done her part in aiding Tsukune reach the castle to win a replacement rosary for their friend Moka Akashiya. Deep down, they had always known that Tsukune loved Moka best, but his actions today proved his true feelings. Not that any of them were ready to give up.

As the three ladies made their way through the ruins, Kurumu wondered aloud, "What the heck happened here anyway?"

"Yeah, it's trashed," agreed Mizore.

"This is just _crazy_ destruction!" piped in Yukari.

The dust began to settle and the girls simultaneously noticed their two other best friends, Tsukune and Moka, standing in the middle of the wreckage. Both appeared relatively unhurt, though Tsukune seemed to be shirtless for some reason.

"Is that…?" Yukari asked. They stood transfixed, watching the scene unfold between Moka and Tsukune.

* * *

"So, you finally got hold of it, huh?" Inner Moka asked Tsukune, keeping her voice as level as possible. Inwardly, she worried that Tsukune wanted the rosary just to keep her locked away and have the cheery, charming Outer Moka back. She loved Tsukune just as much as her counterpart, but feared that Tsukune only loved her pink-haired alter ego.

"Huh?" Tsukune said dazedly, "Oh…" His eyes widened as he stared at the rosary. Tsukune couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he had succeeded in stealing the rosary away from Moka's father. More than succeeding, he had even been able to hold his own against the powerful vampire. Tsukune had no idea where that power had come from. It felt similar to the strength he had when protecting Moka that night she had weakened herself by giving him her blood. _Maybe my power comes from protecting Moka_ , he thought.

"So? Shall we pick up where we left off last time?" Moka asked, attempting to draw Tsukune to the present and, hopefully, to give her insight as to how he really felt. She continued, "What are you going to do with that rosary now that you have it?"

"Um…" Tsukune said uncomfortably.

"Prefer her to me?" Moka asked seriously, only her eyes betraying the pain she felt. "Are you going to choose the other Moka, then?"

"I…" Tsukune began.

Suddenly, to Moka's fury, the three girls who had respectfully watched the conversation before could no longer hold back.

"No, Tsukune! You can't pick one of the other Mokas over me!" Kurumu yelled desperately, jumping onto Tsukune's back and holding his head in a death grip between her ample breasts.

At the same time, Yukari pouted, "No fair! You're not really going to pick one of the two Mokas, are you?!"

Then Mizore commented, calmly sucking her ever-present lollipop, "Sorry, he's supposed to be picking me instead."

Tsukune, who had been struggling against Kurumu's clinging, finally shouted over the chaos, "Listen, Moka! Everyone!"

"What is it?" Moka asked dryly, extremely nettled at the interruption. Sensing the seriousness of his words, Kurumu climbed off of Tsukune's back while the other girls straightened to listen.

Tsukune stepped forward, "I need you all to understand something." He took a deep breath. "I can't pick between all of you because I care deeply for all of you!"

He turned to look at Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu, "But…that being said, I'm in love with Moka. Both Mokas. They stole my heart the first day I met them." He was afraid to see Inner Moka's reaction, so he kept his eyes towards the other girls. His heart ached when he saw the tears welling up in each of his friends' eyes. "I am so, so sorry to cause you pain, but I know that if I don't make a decision, it will be more painful for you in the long run."

Moka's heart leapt at Tsukune's words. Finally! He had decided to man up and make a decision. Never before had Moka felt so sure Tsukune would be a proper mate. Earlier, he had stood up to her father and had yelled, "I care about both Mokas! And I don't wanna be without either one of them!" When she heard him say that, she had thought he was just saying that to convince her father to give him the rosary. Now, she felt foolish for thinking so little of herself. What had Tsukune done to her? He had changed her world.

"I realized something as I journeyed over here and each of you fought so hard to help me make it to the castle," Tsukune continued, oblivious to the effect he was having on Moka. "I thought that I was protecting you from pain by not picking any of you, but I realized that I hurt you even more that way. It is my dearest wish that, now that you know my true feelings, this pain you're feeling won't last and will go away."

Even though he did his best to avoid it, Tsukune still saw that his words had inflicted deep pain and it truly broke his heart to do that to friends he loved. But he knew that things could not go back to the way that they were. He had to stop stringing these remarkable, powerful women along. Even though that was not his intent, he finally realized that not rebuffing their romantic attentions before was just as bad as returning them because it gave them unfounded hope.

Kurumu was the first to react. Tears streaming down her face, she reared up and yelled, "Tsukune, you jerk! I hate you!" And she flew away before anyone could react.

Mizore's eyes filled with tears, but the tears did not fall down her pale face. She merely nodded and skulked away, quickly disappearing as only she could.

Finally, only Yukari was left. She looked sad, but then she recovered. "Then that means I can have a threesome with you two! Moka's already my girlfriend." Tsukune still hadn't turned around to look at Moka, but saw the look of fear on Yukari's face and knew that Moka must be death glaring at her. "On second thought, that wouldn't be any fun with you two. You're both too close-minded." She turned and waved over her shoulder as she ran back in the direction of the tunnel.

Each of the girls had known better than to argue with Tsukune on this. They had all known that he didn't love them that way, but each one had not admitted it to herself.

Suddenly, Tsukune was terrified now that it was just him and Moka. More terrified than he had been when he went to confront Moka's father. What if she didn't feel the same way? He would be heartbroken.

Moka could only see the back of Tsukune's head, so she had no idea what he was thinking. She was still amazed that he finally admitted his feelings. She was even more amazed that he said that he loved _her_ , not just her more likeable outer persona. Moka walked over to Tsukune and weaved her fingers in between his and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tsukune jumped a little, surprised at her display of affection and feeling completely unworthy of her.

"Moka, I'm so sorry for how I treated you before, at the school," he said, "There's no excuse for my rudeness. I was just afraid that you would stop me from finding a replacement seal."

Back at the school, Moka had stepped out in the path as Tsukune rode his bike to confront Moka's father. Moka had invited him to walk with her to the Newspaper Club, but Tsukune told her he couldn't go with her. She then asked him, "Am I not good enough for you?" Tsukune had abruptly brushed her off and hopped back on his back saying that he had to go, leaving Moka hurt and confused.

"Do you really want the other Moka instead of me?" Moka asked bluntly, trying not to recall the pain she had felt when he had left her standing alone. "You didn't answer my question from before."

Tsukune turned to look at her. "Moka, I didn't lie earlier. I love both of you equally. Though it's true that you intimidate me more than the other Moka." She glared at him, proving his point. "But Moka, when the other Moka sacrificed herself, I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. So, I had to do everything in my power to get her back."

He held her hand up in front of them, nudging her fingers up so that they were palm to palm. "I don't know the best way for us to be together, but I want to leave it up to you now. It's your body and I love and respect you no matter want."

Moka wasn't sure what she wanted. She loved the other Moka as a sister, but she also enjoyed having control over her own body. She wondered if they could work out a system to allow her, inner Moka, to have a more active presence.

"Tsukune, for now, let's use the rosary. You risked your life to give me this option and I know you want to see her again. But first," Moka leaned towards Tsukune's neck, "I want to do it. I've never done this with you before" And, she gently inserted her fangs into Tsukune's neck.

The feeling was much more intense that it had ever felt when outer Moka sucked Tsukune's blood. It was both more painful and pleasurable. As he slipped his arms around Moka's waist, he felt a sudden warmth emanate from her body and he looked to see outer Moka, her head falling from his neck and into his chest.

Tsukune's heart was so full. Full of happiness and relief. He was glad that his friends seemed to respect his decision to be with Moka. And he was thrilled that Moka, both of them, loved him back.

He felt Moka's head nuzzle into his chest. Tsukune reached his hand up to her chin and tilted her head up so that they could gaze at each other.

"Oh, Moka," he said lovingly.

"Tsukune," she said in the same tone.

"Moka," their faces grew closer and closer as they spoke.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsuk-!" The rest of Tsukune's name became lost as he brought his mouth on top of her own. They kissed deeply, enjoying the sensation and marveling that they finally could kiss without being interrupted.

"HEY!" So they were interrupted after all. "What are you doing to my phony sister? Get your lips away from her, Aono!" Kokoa was running at the couple, brandishing her ko-buddy weapon.

"Ah…Moka, we better get out of here," Tsukune said nervously.

"I have a better idea," Moka said. "Remove my rosary, please, Tsukune. Inner Moka wants to have a little chat with Kokoa."

"Uh…okay, Moka," said Tsukune as he reached to pull off her rosary.

The sky darkened and Moka's body became enveloped in bat-like shapes as she morphed into her true form. Inner Moka emerged, hands on her hips. Kokoa immediately dropped her weapon and fell to the ground, happy to have her sister back again.

"Kokoa, I thought I already told you not to mess with Tsukune. We're a couple now, so you better get used to it," she interlaced her fingers with Tsukune's. "Do I need to show you your place?"

"I think you do, big sis!" Kokoa said eagerly.

Moka sighed. Kokoa got some weird pleasure from fighting with Moka and Moka just didn't understand. So, rather than performing her signature kick on Kokoa, Moka turned to Tsukune and pressed her lips against his. Quickly, Moka deepened the kiss, placing her arms tightly around Tsukune's neck and bringing his face closer to hers, if that were even possible. Tsukune responded enthusiastically, running his fingers up through her hair and all the way down to her waist where he wrapped his arms and drew her body even closer to his.

Moka heard Kokoa make retching noises and then hastily retreat. She smiled against Tsukune's mouth and pulled away slightly.

"To be honest," she whispered, moving her lips against Tsukune's ear, "I did want to have a little chat with my baby sister, but I also just really wanted to kiss you myself. I got a little jealous of the other Moka."

Tsukune felt uncomfortable. This was going to be way harder than he anticipated. _It's like I'm dating two women,_ he thought.

"I guess I'll have to remind both of you that there's nothing to be jealous of," Tsukune whispered back, his lips brushing against her hair. "I love both of you equally, remember? To me, you're just two sides of the same girl. I'll tell both of you that every single day until you believe it."

With that Tsukune moved to kiss Moka again, but she placed her hand on his chest. "Tsukune, as much as I would love to continue this, I can sense my father getting extremely annoyed. He wants to begin reconstruction of his new castle. I imagine that he also wants to deal with Kokoa."

Moka ran her arm from Tsukune's chest down the arm nearest her and wove her fingers between his. "Would you please place my rosary back on? I'm sure that you and Outer Moka have a lot to catch up on and I've kept you to myself longer than is fair."

Tsukune leaned over and placed his lips on Inner Moka's, while placing the rosary back in place. After she transformed, Tsukune caught Outer Moka as she collapsed and, once she recovered, they walked hand-in-hand in the direction of Yokai Academy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm playing around with third-person omniscient so let me know if there are any issues with flow. I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note:** Back by popular demand! Honestly, I was shocked and so happy by all of the reviews everyone left me that I felt inspired to keep this going! I will continue this because I know as well as you do that feeling when you want to see a story continue.

* * *

Kurumu found herself landing on the roof of Yokai Academy. She hadn't really planned on a destination when she took off, but her wings, by habit most likely, brought her back home to Yokai. It was dark by the time she made it back and, as her feet touched the roof's surface, she realized how exhausted she was. She collapsed on the slanted shingles of the roof and curled her legs up to her chest, making herself as small as possible.

She had so many memories on this roof. The worst of which was seeing Tsukune almost killed by the fox demon and head of the Security Committee, Kuyo. Moka's blood had saved Tsukune when Kurumu had failed. Kurumu dug her head into her knees and drew her legs even more tightly into her chest.

She should have known then that Tsukune and Moka were meant to be. Moka had injected him with her blood, likely marking him as hers. Kurumu didn't understand a whole lot about vampires, but she knew that if a vampire was willing to give up her precious blood, then she must love that person very much. Even more than that, Kurumu realized, Tsukune was the only one who could remove Moka's rosary. It probably could only be removed by someone worthy of her. Her soul mate.

Kurumu threw herself back onto the shingles, gazing up at the sky. Her tears had finally stopped falling, but Kurumu had no desire to leave her sanctuary. She suddenly felt both exhausted and at peace. She finally knew how Tsukune really felt and, even though it hurt, she was glad to know and accept the truth. She loved Tsukune for his kindness, but sometimes he was too kind. _He was right earlier,_ Kurumu thought, _he really should have told us before_.

Kurumu knew that once she left her refuge, the pain would return in full force, especially when she saw Moka and Tsukune together. She snapped her eyes shut and shook her head rapidly, clearing away those thoughts. _No! I will not think about it anymore. I'm going to just enjoy being out here and at peace._

She opened her eyes to gaze at the stars some more. Content to just be. As her eyelids began to droop, she heard a voice call out, "You know, I this might actually be the last place I'd expect to find you, Kurumu."

Kurumu shot up, her claws extending and ready to fight. Seeing who it was though, she retracted her claws. "Oh, hello, Gin," and, noticing the camera held securely in one hand as Ginei Morioka approached, she added, "I'm assuming you've been out taking pictures of innocent and unaware girls."

Gin nodded, unabashedly, "Yep, but then I noticed you up here through my lens and decided to come investigate." He sat down beside her and added, "Don't get me wrong, I had a nice view of your panties from my location, but as Newspaper Club President I felt it was my duty to make sure that my club member was okay."

Kurumu glared at Gin and extended her claws once again. "Don't think I won't use these, perv."

Gin set down his camera and held his hands up in an "I'm harmless" fashion. "Hey, I didn't take any pictures! I promise," he assured Kurumu, but added under his breath, "This time."

Kurumu lightly slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "You're such a creep," she said with a small laugh, "But I appreciate your concern, as twisted as it may be."

Gin nodded, relieved she wasn't mad at him. "So, what's up? You seemed really upset about something. Was it that punk Aono?"

When Kurumu nodded, Gin shook his head. "I never understood what you all saw in him. I mean, he's a nice enough guy, but definitely didn't know how to work with what he had," he looked at Kurumu, "The guy could have had four beautiful ladies, but he didn't even try anything with any of you! If it were me, I would have tried dating all of you at once."

"And that, Gin, is why none of us wanted you," she said dryly.

"You girls have such issues with sharing. I would have thought you of all people, Kurumu, would understand! You're a succubus. You could have all the men trailing after you," he shook his head ruefully, "Man, that power is wasted on you. I'd love to work some mojo on the ladies."

"You know, Gin, there was actually a time where I wanted that," Kurumu said softly, "Actually, before Tsukune and Moka came to school, I had all the guys in our class trailing after me. Then they show up and most of the guys went after Moka. I, of course, used my charms and got all of them back. But Tsukune, even then, only had eyes for Moka. I determined that I would make him mine, but Moka kept getting in my way. Then Tsukune broke the spell I had put on him." Kurumu's voice was wistful, "I decided to kill him."

"What?! How have I never heard any of this?" Gin asked, stunned.

"Probably because we never talk about it. Well, since Tsukune doesn't have any powers, he did what he's always done and released Inner Moka. She 'taught me my place,'" drawing air quotes around Inner Moka's catch phrase, "But then Tsukune leapt between me and her and stopped Inner Moka from killing me. I don't know who was more surprised, me or her. It was then that I think both of us saw Tsukune's true kind nature and pure heart. Honestly, I didn't know boys were actually that nice. I always thought of them as dispensable objects and that I eventually needed to pick one to be my mate."

Her eyes filled once more with tears, "But I didn't realize that I could find someone that I could actually respect and admire. Someone I could see as my partner and equal. But he doesn't feel the same way about me." Kurumu drew her knees up again and buried her head, overcome by a fresh wave of sobs.

Gin was really uncomfortable. He had no idea how to actually interact with someone who was crying. He'd never actually had a real girlfriend before and his misguided attempts to get one had never gone over well. He had actually, for a long time, become more and more enamored with Kurumu once he saw how in love Moka was with Tsukune. He knew that Kurumu loved Tsukune as well, but he saw that Tsukune only truly had eyes for Moka, so that had given him hope that Kurumu might one day give up on Tsukune Aono.

At Kurumu's words now, he felt completely lost. She had described the way he had always felt towards girls perfectly. Maybe that made him a misogynistic pig, but that's how he felt. He really only saw women as objects to look at and fawn over. Having a partner? The thought had never really crossed his mind. It was something to think about, but that would probably mean giving up his photography obsession and he wasn't sure he wanted to give that up just yet. Too many beautiful and perfect bodies to document.

Gin looked over at Kurumu. He had to do something. He inched his way over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, but he said quickly, "Relax, I'm not trying to pull anything. Geez, what kind of a person do you think I am anyway?" She let out a watery chuckle and leaned into Gin.

He pulled Kurumu closer and she buried her face in his shirt. She was soaking his shirt with her tears, but Gin didn't really mind. In this moment, he just wanted to be there for Kurumu.

* * *

 _I'm alone again_ , Mizore thought sadly as she walked slowly back towards Yokai Academy, for lack of anywhere else she wanted to go. _Tsukune had help me fill that empty feeling, but now he's left me alone_. Tsukune had never promised her his love, but he had promised her friendship. Mizore had taken that to mean more. She realized now how foolish that was, but her emotions had gotten the better of her.

Back in the snow village, she had been the only one her age and so Mizore had grown up a wild child, free to roam around the slopes. It was a very lonely and solitary childhood. Mizore used to track anyone or anything that ventured out into the snowy landscape. She had followed her fair share of animals, Yeti, humans, and other snow people. That's how her "stalking" skills, as the others called it, became so finely tuned. Her parents saw no problem with this behavior, believing it's the domain of a snow woman to be at home in the snow.

Mizore's mother had never understood Mizore. The closest Mizore had ever felt to her mother was when they conspired together to steal Tsukune away. It was then that Mizore finally felt her mother was proud of her. _What am I going to tell her now?_ Mizore thought dejectedly. _She'll never want to talk to me again. She'll see me as a failure._

Unbidden, tears began to fall down Mizore's cheeks. _My tears are warm,_ Mizore thought, surprised. _They feel almost hot on my face._ Mizore couldn't remember the last time she had actually cried. The sensation puzzled her. She decided that she wasn't a fan of the feeling.

"Mizore? Is that you?" Yukari's high-pitched voice asked. The small witch fell into step beside Mizore.

"Oh, hey," Mizore said solemnly, wiping away her tears. They were almost at the dimensional tunnel that would lead them back to Yokai Academy.

Yukari seemed to sense the way Mizore was feeling. She reached out and grabbed the older girl's hand. "Hey, Mizore, I know this is really sad for all of us, but we're still friends, right?"

Mizore wasn't sure she wanted to be friends with anyone now that she couldn't have Tsukune. She felt so lost and dejected.

"I don't know how to go back," Mizore said truthfully, keeping her eyes carefully forward.

Yukari seemed to think about this. "I know what you mean," she said. "The whole group dynamic will be different. But you heard what Tsukune said, he still wants us to be friends. He wants us to forgive him."

Mizore said nothing for a while. They reached the entrance to the dimensional tunnel and, wordlessly, they entered it. They continued down the kaleidoscopic path, keeping their eyes on the light ahead. After a little while Mizore finally said, "I don't know if I can forgive him. I know in my head that he was only trying to keep all of us happy and preserve our friend group, but my heart is angry at him and extremely hurt."

The little witch processed this. Then she said, "Well, before I found you, I was thinking about how I really feel. And to tell you the truth, I think I liked the idea of Tsukune more than I actually liked him." Mizore looked like she wanted to interrupt, but Yukari held up her hand. "Look, I'm several years younger than all of you and I'm just at a different stage than you—as much as I try to prove otherwise." Mizore was surprised that Yukari was being so open and realistic about her feelings. Yukari usually tried to pretend that she's just the same as the others.

"Moka and Tsukune were the first people to view me as an equal," Yukari continued, "So I may have gotten a little overenthusiastic in my gratitude."

"You think?" said Mizore, sarcastically.

Yukari ignored her. "It became a sort of competition for me, to see if I could get Tsukune before any of you. But I don't think I really wanted him to be my boyfriend, I just liked the idea of him as my boyfriend, you know?"

Mizore actually thought she did. She hadn't realized how similar her story was with Yukari's. Tsukune had also been the first of her peers to view her as an equal. Did she only like him because he had given her the time of day? It's a very interesting thought that she decided she'd think about later, on her own.

Mizore was far from being over Tsukune, but she felt much better in the knowledge that she still had a friend like Yukari. She wondered how Kurumu was doing. And, much to Mizore's surprise, she hoped Kurumu was doing okay.

As Yukari and Mizore stepped out into the light, fresh tears welled up in Mizore's eyes because she realized that she was, in fact, not alone at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As always, let me know what you think in a review or private message! I love your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tsukune and Outer Moka stood awkwardly outside the gate leading to the male and female dormitories. Once they walked inside the gate, they would have to take separate paths to reach their own dorm.

They had talked a good bit, hand-in-hand, as they had walked back to Yokai Academy since they had had two weeks to catch up on, after all. Sure, Outer Moka had watched the events transpire, but she had wanted to talk to Tsukune about everything in detail and share her commentary on it.

Now that it was time to say goodbye, however, neither knew what to say. Both secretly wished that the other would invite them to their dorm, but both were too embarrassed and suddenly shy to ever consider actually broaching the subject themselves. Additionally, neither wanted to be the first to say goodbye because neither actually wanted to leave the other's presence. Neither Moka nor Tsukune had ever had a significant other before now, so neither knew how to act. It was proving more difficult and nerve-wracking than just liking the other from afar.

"Um, Tsukune?" Moka began hesitantly.

"Yeah, Moka?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Um…well…you see…um…never mind," Moka said stutteringly.

"Oh…okay," Tsukune said. Neither had ever felt so awkward and uncomfortable.

Inner Moka was getting annoyed with the inaction. "Oh, just kiss him good night already if you're not going to invite him over," her impatient voice emanated from the rosary—Inner Moka would sometimes speak through the rosary if she felt strongly enough about something.

"Invite me over?" Tsukune said, his voice rising in pitch on the last few syllables.

"Oh…eh…well…you see," Moka started wavering again.

Tsukune was about to assure Moka that he wanted the exact same thing, when they heard the crunching of footsteps on the gravel path. Both turned to see, to their utmost surprise, Gin accompanying Kurumu to the dorm. Gin had his arm slung comfortingly over Kurumu's shoulders, but when they noticed Moka and Tsukune, they froze and Gin hastily removed his arm.

"Oh, I guess you hadn't already gotten back," Kurumu said emotionlessly. "I don't even want to know why it took you so long."

Before either Moka or Tsukune could respond, Gin spoke, "Let's just go, Kurumu." Gin wanted to avoid any possibility of drama. He'd had his fill of drama for the week trying to comfort Kurumu.

Kurumu nodded, having no energy to argue with Gin or the new couple. But as she passed where Moka and Tsukune stood motionless, she said quickly, "Don't think that I have completely given up. A succubus doesn't quit just like that."

Neither Tsukune nor Moka knew what to say to that. Inner Moka was really itching to get out and teach Kurumu her place, but both Outer Moka and Tsukune didn't want to upset or hurt Kurumu any more than they already had today. So they just watched as Gin drew Kurumu in for a hug and then they went down their separate paths.

Moka and Tsukune were silent for a moment. The sadness at causing their friends pain had suddenly returned in full force. Inner Moka might not have cared about hurting the other girls' feelings, but Outer Moka certainly did. She was both glad and sad that it wasn't her that was there when Tsukune confessed his true feelings. She was glad she didn't have to stand there and see her friends get hurt, but she was also sad that she wasn't there to do anything to help.

Tsukune really hadn't wanted to hurt any of them, but he knew that he had made the right decision to actually speak the truth. Even though that didn't make the sadness or pain go away.

"Well, I guess this is good ni-" Tsukune began, but was interrupted as Moka threw her arms around Tsukune's neck. Moka blushed, embarrassed by the display of affection, but she had been seized by an urge to be in Tsukune's arms and acted on it before she could talk herself out of it. Seeming to sense her need for comfort, Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Oh, Moka," he whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Tsukune," she said. "I really want to be with you, but I don't want to cause unnecessary pain to our friends."

"If they still want to be our friends," Tsukune said sadly. "I'm sorry if my actions have ostracized you from our friends. They should be mad at me, not you."

Moka drew back her head to look into Tsukune's eyes. "I'm not sorry," she said quietly. "I've wanted you from the beginning. I actually got jealous when they started flirting with you. They've now become really great friends, but I'm so happy that you picked me." Moka placed her hands on the sides of Tsukune's face and drew his head closer to hers. "Let's be as respectful as we can, but also not let them put too much of a damper on _us_ and our happiness."

"You're so right, Moka," Tsukune said, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll do my best to walk this fine line with you." Then, closing the gap, he brought his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Quicker than he really wanted, he pulled his head away and said, "We probably should get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

Moka groaned. "I just want to go away with you."

"Me too," Tsukune agreed. "Let's try to find some alone time tomorrow." Moka nodded her agreement and, reluctantly, the two separated and headed towards their respective dorms.

* * *

As Kurumu walked back to her room, she noticed that the light was on in Mizore's room. Surprised at the happiness she felt at that observation, Kurumu knocked on the snow woman's door. To Kurumu's surprise, it was Yukari who opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Kurumu," Yukari said cheerfully. _Too cheerfully_ , Kurumu thought. "Want to come in?" the witch asked.

"Technically, it's my room," Mizore said in that perpetually bored voice of hers, "But I'm willing to allow it."

"Gee, thanks," Kurumu replied, entering the room and making herself at home on Mizore's cushions.

Yukari quickly joined Kurumu, leaving Mizore to close the door. Since her two friends had swiped her only two cushions, Mizore grabbed a pillow from her bed and placed it on the floor in front of her bed. She sat down and leaned against her bed, extending her legs in front of her.

"So…" Kurumu said. "Tsukune finally made a decision."

The other two girls nodded solemnly. "What are we going to do about it?" Kurumu continued.

Mizore and Yukari looked at each other in surprise. "Do about it?" Mizore asked hesitantly.

"Yes, do about it," Kurumu confirmed. "Are we really going to let Moka win so easily?"

"Well, I for one am afraid of vampire Moka," said Yukari, raising her index finger as she spoke. "I don't really want to get in the way of her strong legs, if you know what I mean."

"So what?" Kurumu objected. "If we all work together, we can handle it."

"But what about Outer Moka? She's our friend," Yukari pointed out. "We can't hurt her."

Kurumu grumbled something that indicated how much she thought of _that_ at the moment.

"If we worked together to separate Moka and Tsukune, then what happens when Moka is out of the picture?" Mizore wondered aloud. "We'd be competing against each other."

"How is that new?" Kurumu asked. "We do that anyway."

"True," Yukari said. "But somehow competing each other after forcibly ripping Moka away from Tsukune seems a little more intense than our usual banter."

Kurumu was lost for words at Yukari's statement. She realized that Yukari had a point. Was Tsukune worth losing friends over? If he was truly her Destined One, then yes he was totally worth it. But, she realized in that moment, that she was having doubts about whether Tsukune truly was her One. After all, he couldn't be Moka's soul mate and her Destined One at the same time.

Giving up went completely against her nature as a succubus though. Succubae do not give in easily and, for that reason, Kurumu determined to try to win Tsukune's heart one last time. She had one trump card that she hadn't tried yet and, as loathe as she was to do it, she needed to see if it would work. If it did, she would have Tsukune forever.

For the time being, Kurumu said, "I see your point, Yukari. I don't want to lose you as friends." She was still going to try her plan, but decided against bringing the other two into it.

Yukari nodded, pleased that Kurumu was willing to give up that scheme. "Honestly, I think I'm going to be okay with this decision. I'm still hurt right now, but I truly did like the idea of him more than I actually like him. He's given me a good idea of what I want to look for in a partner, as well as what I don't."

Kurumu looked at Mizore. "What are you thinking?" Kurumu asked.

Mizore remained silent for a few moments. Then she replied, "I still don't know how I feel about this. I haven't had enough time to process. But I still want to be friends with both of you."

Kurumu leaned forward onto her knees and reached out to grasp both Mizore's and Yukari's hands. "As long as we have each other, we can get through this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's a bit short, but I felt this was a better stopping place than the next school day. My update rate might slow after this next week because I start grad school, so I'll have a lot less time. I won't forget though, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tsukune was early. He and Moka had arranged to meet fifteen minutes before class started to walk over together. Too excited to stay asleep, Tsukune had woken up thirty minutes before his alarm and got ready in record time. Now he was standing at the gate fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Moka and thirty minutes before class started. He stood watching the sun rise over the trees and wondered when he'd ever gotten up so early before. He honestly couldn't remember.

"Hey, you," a familiar voice said behind him, sending a thrill of excitement through him. He turned around and saw Moka leaning against the gate, watching him. Tsukune swallowed. She looked so beautiful in the orange-pink light rising above the trees.

"Hey," he said a bit gruffly, his voice caught in his throat.

She walked towards him and embraced him. "Guess you couldn't sleep either?" she asked. He shook his head. "Not a chance," he replied.

"I'm glad," she whispered. "Want to go for a walk?"

Tsukune nodded his agreement and, together, they walked down the path, but in the opposite direction of the school. Their feet carried them to the lake and they sat on a bench, watching the water with the occasional fish that would leap out of the surface and the birds that would land on or near the surface. It was so peaceful and full of energy at the start of a new day.

Moka rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder and they intertwined their fingers. Neither could remember ever being so happy and content.

* * *

 _Owww, why does my neck hurt so bad?_ Kurumu thought as she opened her eyes. The ceiling looked familiar enough, but her position was wrong and the light was different. This wasn't her room. Suddenly, she became aware of a weighty object resting on her stomach. She lifted herself onto her elbows and saw Yukari resting peacefully, her body laying perpendicular to Kurumu's.

With that observation, all the events of the night before flooded into Kurumu's mind. She remembered Tsukune officially breaking her heart, Gin comforting her on the roof and walking her back (that was still really weird to her), and then the heart-to-heart she shared with Yukari and Mizore. They had stayed up so late talking that they had all, apparently, fallen asleep on the floor. Including Mizore, who was still curled up with her pillow on the floor in front of her bed.

Despite herself, Kurumu smiled. Last night was the closest she had ever felt to Mizore and Yukari. When she first enrolled at Yokai Academy, she had never expected to have such wonderful friends. Sure, they often drove her crazy, but she loved them all the same.

Kurumu looked over at the clock and shrieked. "Hey! We need to wake up! Class starts in fifteen minutes!"

"Whaaaat?!" Yukari screamed and ran out of the door. Kurumu had never seen Yukari move so fast. No doubt Yukari wanted to preserve her pristine reputation as the smartest girl in the school.

Mizore moved much slower, she had no such reputation and didn't care that much. Even if she was late, she was excellent at sneaking in. But the girls had agreed last night that they would walk to class together so that none of them would have to face Moka and Tsukune alone, so Mizore headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth along with Kurumu.

Neither girl spoke, for one they weren't fully awake and they also really didn't know what to talk about. The intimacy of the night before was now gone in the light of day. The barriers were back up.

Just as Mizore and Kurumu finished brushing their teeth and washing their faces, Yukari breezed in, fully dressed, and shouted, "Why are you still in your pajamas? We have less than ten minutes to get over there!"

"Calm down," Mizore said. "Some of us like to brush our teeth before we put on our clothes."

"Well, get on with it! If you aren't ready in three minutes, I'll leave without you," Yukari said impatiently. Obviously, getting to class on time was a higher priority that facing the new couple alone.

"Fine, fine," Kurumu said exasperatedly. "We're going."

And, in three minutes exactly, the girls were speed-walking out of their dormitory and in the direction of Yokai Academy.

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Moka greeted her three, slightly disheveled friends as they entered the classroom panting. Moka felt really awkward, but she tried to hide it as best as possible. She really wanted things to get back to normal between them all.

Kurumu grunted a hello, Mizore just nodded, but Yukari said brightly, "Hello Moka! Hi Tsukune!" Tsukune, who had been trying to make himself seem as small as possible, brightened at the greeting.

"Hi Yukari!" he said matching her tone, "Hi Mizore and Kurumu," he said a little more warily. Both Kurumu and Mizore had sat down at their desks. Kurumu ignored him, but Mizore just looked at him. Tsukune's face fell when he saw the sadness in her snowy blue eyes. Mizore looked away quickly, trying to blink away the sudden moisture in her eyes.

Kurumu stared at the back of Tsukune's head. _I'm going to have to find a way to get him on his own,_ she thought, _Then I can use my last and most powerful weapon on him_.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukune? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kurumu was standing by Tsukune's desk. Miss Nekonome had just dismissed class for the fifteen-minute morning break.

Tsukune turned in his desk to face his friend. "Um...sure," Tsukune said, glancing to his right at Moka. They hadn't officially planned to do anything, but he kind of assumed that they might spend the break together. Moka just shrugged at him and smiled encouragingly. She genuinely wanted Tsukune and Kurumu to become friends again.

Seeing that Moka was fine with the decision, Tsukune stood and followed Kurumu. She led Tsukune outside and to a secluded area nearby. She turned to face him.

"Tsukune, look. You really hurt me yesterday," Kurumu said, looking directly into Tsukune's eyes. "Don't interrupt me," she continued, seeing that Tsukune wanted to object. "You did. I know you tried not to hurt us, but you really hurt all of us." She stepped closer to him, maintaining eye contact and summoning up her energy. Tsukune could not look away. He could not even think.

Kurumu stood so close that she could whisper in his ear. "As a succubus, it's not within my nature to simply give up."

She pulled back and looked into Tsukune's eyes. As she looked at them, she saw blankness. She had put him under her power just as she had the first time they officially met. As she looked into that blankness, she realized that she simply couldn't do that to him again. She didn't want a robot Tsukune, she wanted Tsukune just like he is. She realized that she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't kiss him and put him forever under her spell. She loved him too much to do that.

* * *

Moka sat awkwardly at her desk, trying to think of a way to talk to Mizore. Mizore was sitting at her desk, flipping through a magazine and looking bored as she usually did. A voice interrupted Moka's thoughts.

"Moka, Kurumu is going to try to kiss Tsukune," Inner Moka said from within the rosary.

"What?!" Outer Moka cried, shocked. Mizore turned and looked at Moka questioningly. Moka realized that she had spoken louder than she intended. Moka pointed at the rosary and said to Mizore, "Inner Moka told me that Kurumu is going to try to kiss Tsukune."

"No way," said Mizore. "We all discussed it last night and agreed not to..." she broke off, remembering the exact words of the conversation. Kurumu had only said that she thought that the three of them trying to steal Tsukune was a bad idea. She never said anything about just her trying to get him. Mizore stood up, "We have to go find them."

Moka looked at Mizore questioningly, but Mizore shook her head. "Never mind how I know, but we've got to go."

Yukari, coming back from the bathroom, walked right into Moka and Mizore running out of the classroom. "Whaa-" she began, but Mizore cut her off saying simply, "Kurumu," and kept going. Yukari, a little confused, followed Mizore and Moka outside.

When the three girls finally found Moka and Tsukune, they saw, to their surprise, Tsukune holding a sobbing Kurumu, awkwardly patting her on the back. His lost expression made Moka want to laugh, both out of relief that they weren't the blank eyes of someone under control and out of amusement at Tsukune's predicament. He caught her eye and scowled at the amusement in them, which made Moka unable to contain her laughter.

Kurumu leapt out of Tsukune's arms, startled by the surprise appearance. She looked at Moka, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu," said Moka, coming up to her friend and placing her arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't help myself. Tsukune's face was too funny. He just seemed way out of his element."

Kurumu resisted the urge to knock Moka's arm off her shoulders. Despite everything that had happened, she missed her friend. Kurumu forced a watery chuckle, "It seems that I've been doing that a lot lately. Forcing uncomfortable boys to comfort me when I cry."

Yukari and Mizore looked at each other and then nodded. They both came over to where Kurumu and Moka stood and wrapped their arms around their two friends.

As he watched, it seemed to Tsukune like a symbol of hope. He doubted that all of their problems were solved, but it looked like everything would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I have no idea if the fifteen minute morning break is a thing, but it always seems like they have plenty of time during the school day to get up to mischief so I assume they have something similar.

Okay, so I'm going to level with you. I'm considering ending this here before I tackle more than I'm able to do. I'm already working on two other stories (one about Minerva McGonagall when she was young and one Vampire Knight alternate universe-which you should read even if you've never seen the anime because I'm making it able to stand on its own) and I have a more clear idea of where I want those to go.

I would really like to keep this one going because I've had by far the most reviews, follows, and favorites on this story, but I don't really know where I want to continue it. I have a feeling that I should read the manga to draw on some ideas. I'll do that if I find the time, but I'm starting grad school in a few days so it will probably be a long time before I can.

Keep reviewing though! And share your ideas! You just might inspire me to keep on with this. I just don't want to get to a point in the story and leave you cruelly hanging. At least here, it's kind of a nice four-part story about love and friendship.

And who knows, maybe this is just a minor writer's block freak-out and I might go delete this in a few days.


End file.
